the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Super Wall-Z
---- |weight = 270 lbs |color scheme = Chartreuse |eye color = Ruby Red |attire = *Mystic Cape |skills = |moves = |ability type = Speed }} ''Super Wall-Z is a "Super" State of Wall-Z, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. This form has been the most commonly used form by Wall-Z. Super Wall-Z can jump higher, run and fly faster and is virtually invincible.'' Background Appearance When transformed into Super Wall-Z, Wall-Z green body turns into a chartreuse color and his yellow and lime parts gain an orange color. Additionally, his white eyes become ruby red and his yellow cape is now a light Orange. He also possesses a golden aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth, DBZ style, to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. Powers and Abilities Super Wall-Z is one of the most powerful "Super" State beings in the AU though still being the power of Super Reece. As Super Wall-Z, he gains a tremendous boost to his already immense running and flight speed, as well as being virtually invincible. His innate abilities have been enhanced by being in the Super State. This includes his strength which has been increased greatly, allowing Super Wall-Z to easily tear through almost anything with ease. Like the traditional "Super" State, Super Wall-Z gains new abilities in this form, such as the Super Sonic Wind and the Drop Eagle. His already immense speed when running and flying have been amplified to levels that allow him to reach hypersonic speeds with ease. Super Wall-Z is able to freely perform several different Chaos Powers, which includes Chaos Control, a powerful ability capable of bending time and space which is powerful enough to allow him teleport objects as large as the Moon (with 'Super Reece's' help). He can also project chaos energy as highly destructive waves of golden energy and charge projectiles with energy before shooting them. Super Wall-Z can as well pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve the Super Forms of their own while maintaining his own. However, he rarely uses these powers unless absolutely necessary, as he relies more on his strength to defeat his enemies. Due to the positive chaos energy which empowers Super Wall-Z, he is able to neutralize negative chaos energy and therefore turn people possessed by pure rage back to normal. Weakness Super Wall-Z's main weakness, like all other super forms, is that his Super Form is only temporarily, as he can only absorb and use the Chaos Emeralds' power for a limited time. If he remains in this form for too long, Wall-Z will run out of chaos energy and revert back to normal. As with other super forms, he is not completely invulnerable as any weapon or attack with sufficient power can still damage him. Trivia *''Super Wall-Z has undergone various color changes over the years. Originally being an olive green and having his orange colors be yellow instead.'' *''Super Wall-Z's Theme song would be "Reach for the Stars" from Sonic Colors.'' *''Super Wall-Z is the fastest super form without the use of Chaos Control.'' Category:Super Forms